This invention relates to a protective sleeve for a fishing rod and reel, and more specifically, to an expandable and conformable sleeve with an improved top end construction, which can be used in storing a fishing rod.
When fishing, a fisherman may take with him and use a number of different rods and/or reels. These may be placed or set down in a boat in a group for individual use when desired. It is desirable to keep the rods separated so as to avoid tangling hooks, lines, etc., together and to assure quick and easy access to a given rod.
Moreover, when the fishing trip is completed, it is desirable to store the rods and reels in a manner that permits easy retrieval for the next trip. During storage it is also desirable to minimize the risk of tangling the lines, etc. This is usually accomplished by hanging of the rod.
There are a number of devices that can achieve one or more of these goals, which include plastic tubes, cloth or leather cases, or an expandable plastic sleeve. For the latter, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,193. Other devices are shown in one or more of the U.S. Pat. Nos. cited in 4,222,193. Specifically, see Nos. 764,398; 1,986,256; 2,197,977; 2,595,746; 2,618,880; 2,723,482; 2,869,277; 3,131,503; 3,540,508; 3,568,354; 3,624,948; 3,632,714, 3,674,190; 3,972,144; and 4,136,478. These each have disadvantages relating to water retention, soaking, being cumbersome, storage, etc.
However, it has been found to be desirable to provide a less expensive, more easily manufactured device, easily used, and easily stored cover.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a protective and hangable sleeve for a fishing rod which can be readily manufactured, used and stored.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.